


New Position Available

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has found the right woman for the job. Now all he has to do is talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Position Available

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime in early January during the height of the Sherlock madness, but completely forgot I'd even written it until I found it again yesterday! I guess I just felt I needed a good reason for someone to be Mycroft's assistant, of all people.

Becoming professionally involved with Mycroft Holmes was, by far, the most _interesting_ thing to ever happen to 'Anthea'. She had spent many years in relatively ordinary positions among the British Government, and despite the usually confidential nature of the business she dealt with, she'd never felt a particular pull towards it, and only rarely found herself thinking about it when the left the office building and returned to the uninteresting flat she called home. Mycroft had changed all that.

She had heard his name before, and there were whispers of his near-meteoric rise through the ranks, and further, more frightened whispers of his uncanny ability to read a person. Anthea had listened to these stories, though admittedly with very little interest, as she personally found such gossip tiresome while still understanding its potential use. She had kept such thoughts in the back of her mind until the day she found herself approached by the man himself. 

"Mycroft Holmes," he drawled, taking the seat across her desk. Anthea had been serving as an interim personal assistant for one of the undersecretaries to a minister, and found it to be entirely uneventful. Dull, in other words.

"What time is your appointment, Mr. Holmes?" she asked, keeping her tone even.

"We are both fully aware that I have none. I came, in fact, to speak with you…" Holmes flipped open a small black notebook. 

"Jane Grierson, usually known by the code names 'Anthea', 'Akraia', and 'Teleia'." If Jane was surprised, she didn't show it, simply watching him, wondering what his next statement would be and whether this was supposed to unnerve or impress her. Holmes continued without prompting.

"You are 27, single, live alone with no pets, and have a distant relationship with your mother. You do very little outside of your work, only going out with friends from university every few weeks at best. In other words, you live a generally isolated life outside of your work, with few personal connections, and even fewer of those are truly significant." Jane's expression was as schooled as it had been before, and Holmes seemed to find this amusing, judging by the way his lips twitched. 

"You're correct on all points, Mr. Holmes. Would you care to explain your surveillance of me?" She sounded light and conversational, and, in fact, felt this way, as for the moment she had no reason to suspect Holmes of anything particularly heinous. He had been watching her, yes, but she had been approached more than once by individuals whose roles were to keep tabs on government employees, and found the possibility a light irritant at worst. Part of her was even wondering if Holmes, who had been accused of sexlessness, had some sort of romantic design on her. 

"Allow me to share the most interesting piece of information I learned about you first: You do not particularly enjoy your work, simply doing it because it is what is required of you, nor do you consider it particularly important." Jane blinked, saying nothing. 

"I have recently been promoted to a position of minor importance to the British government, Ms. Grierson, and I require a reliable personal assistant with few personal attachments. My research has indicated that you are the best possible candidate for this position." Jane smiled, but it was not a particularly happy expression. At least the romantic possibility was eliminated. This man was clearly a professional, if nothing else.

"Before you disregard me completely, Ms. Grierson, let me say this as simply as possible. Becoming my personal assistant will entail a high degree of secrecy, and is likely to have an adverse effect on any and all interpersonal relationships you have outside of work. Conversely, you will never be bored at work again. Should you ever find yourself wondering over the purpose of a particular assignment, all you will have to do is ask, and I will gladly supply the answer." For several moments, Jane remained silent, though it was clear to both parties that she was doing this because it was socially required of her, in order to keep her from seeming overeager. 

"When would this position begin, Mr. Holmes?" Holmes smiled, recognizing it as assent.

"As soon as you send the letter of resignation you've kept in your email drafts for the past two months to the Undersecretary, of course." In one fluid movement, Holmes stood to leave. 

"Do remember to edit it to inform him that you are being transferred, not resigning entirely. Have a good day, Ms. Grierson." Holmes was gone before Jane could even register genuine surprise on her face. As the door shut behind him, she found herself smiling for the first time in months. Regardless of what the next day brought, Jane was certain it would be interesting.


End file.
